mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game)
Mortal Kombat X is an upcoming fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows, with its release scheduled for April 14, 2015. Gameplay The game will allow players to choose between different variations of each character, with each variation providing differences in gameplay. The game is also to feature the return of X-Ray moves introduced in the previous title. The press release promised "all new gameplay" featuring "a new fully-connected experience that launches players into a persistent online game where every fight matters in a global battle for supremacy." Plot The game is said to include a new, original storyline "showcasing some of the game's most prolific characters including Scorpion and Sub-Zero, while introducing new challengers that represent the forces of good and evil and tie the tale together." The game takes place in a span of 25 years, starting from where Mortal Kombat (2011) finished. Kombatants The game has been stated to have a roster of at least 24 characters, each character will have their own unique set of alternate costumes and variations. NOTE: The final roster for Mortal Kombat X has not been revealed, because of that, below is not a complete list of characters. More characters will be added, once more has been confirmed. Playable Characters Returning Characters: *Ermac *Goro (DLC - Pre-Order bonus) *Kano *Kitana *Kung Lao *Quan Chi *Raiden *Reptile *Scorpion *Sub-Zero (it's unclear as to which Sub-Zero this is at this point in time) New Characters: *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Ferra & Torr *Kotal Kahn Unplayable Characters: To be added. Cameo Characters: To be added. Costumes In base-game: To be added. Downloadable Costumes: Scorpion Costumes: *Gold Scorpion (obtained by getting any of the Mortal Kombat X Kollector's Editions) * Cold War Scorpion (obtained by getting the Mortal Kombat X Limited Edition exclusive to GameStop) Stages NOTE: More to be added. *Kove *Jungle *Outworld Marketplace *Snow Forest *Destroyed City *Refugee Camp Modes A list of modes that is available to play in Mortal Kombat X; both Offline and Online modes are listed. However, not all of the modes are known, so below is not complete list of modes. More modes will be added when more modes are confirmed. Modes playable Offline *Arcade *Versus *Training *Story *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Endless *Survivor Modes playable Online *Versus *Team Battle *King of the Hill * Living Towers Factions The first thing players are allowed to do when playing Mortal Kombat X for the first time, is to choose 1 of 5 factions in the game; Lin Kuei, White Lotus, Special Forces, Black Dragon, or Brotherhood of Shadows. Factions connects all players who are online into a never-ending online game, where factions are in a constant battle to try to be the winners. Each week is a war, where factions have to do their best to gain points, helping their faction. Points are gained by doing a number of things, like winning fights and much more. You can even gain points from playing modes that aren't even actual online modes (as long as you are online). At the end of the week, the winning factions are decided by which ever faction got the most points. If you do good in your faction, you will start gaining multiple bonus. However, it's been confirmed that these bonuses aren't needed to play or progress through the game, but instead just gives you fun things. One of the confirmed bonuses that you can get access to, is a new finisher called "Faction Kill". Players also have the ability to change factions when ever they want, at a cost (what ever the "cost" is, is unknown). Players even have to ability to never join a faction if they want to. More info about "Factions" will be added closer to the release of Mortal Kombat X.. Mortal Kombat X Comic Read More: Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) The Mortal Kombat X Comic is a series launched and published by DC Comics in association with NetherRealm Studios, serving as a prequel to its namesake game. Achievements/Trophies To be added. Cast To be added. Development NetherRealm Studios started publicly hiring for the eighth generation development in April 2012. In July 2013, a new Mortal Kombat game was announced to be in development and was said to be released alongside the film series' reboot in September 2015. At the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, Lance Sloan, producer of the web series Mortal Kombat: Legacy, confirmed the next Mortal Kombat game to be in production, and that there were intentions of a simultaneous release between the game and a new Mortal Kombat film. In February 2014, actor Kiefer Sutherland revealed his involvement in this "huge game". According to Karen Strassman's (the voice of Kitana and Mileena in 2011's Mortal Kombat) acting resume, the game's working title was Mortal Kombat 2.A PDF file from Strassman's official website. The game's poster was leaked and a new logo was revealed on May 28, 2014, with the game being teased to be possibly announced on June 2 and speculated to be titled Mortal Kombat X. On June 2, 2014, the title was indeed officially revealed as Mortal Kombat X, alongside an official reveal trailer featuring a fight between the iconic characters Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The game made its "first public appearance" at E3 2014 starting on June 10th, where they confirmed and announced multiple characters and stages, and also released additional information and the first ever gameplay of the game. Trivia *Mortal Kombat X is the first game in the MK series to come to PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. References External links https://www.mortalkombat.com/ Category:Games Category:Downloadable Game Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat X